


So Close, Yet So Far

by DivineNoodles



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Sayo and Kaoru want their gfs to not die, SayoTsugu is towards the end it's more KaoChisa focused, Short & Sweet, Tsugumi and Chisato want kisses, disconnected scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineNoodles/pseuds/DivineNoodles
Summary: Chisato wants to smooch her girlfriend. Unfortunately, the global pandemic is making that difficult.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 28
Kudos: 83





	So Close, Yet So Far

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Covid mentions, nothing sad/graphic, but it's obviously a key fixture of the set-up, also one joke about strokes but it's mostly me dunking on myself
> 
> Inspired by this tweet: https://twitter.com/cybershoujo/status/1314414738114334729?s=20

It was a scene so obnoxiously picturesque it might as well have come straight out of a children’s book. Birds singing, flowers blooming, sun shining, a picnic blanket laid below Chisato’s feet… and Kaoru, chiseled like a pasty thin Greek god, only a mere six feet away.

Chisato wanted to kiss her.

That was her ultimate goal for the day--to taste Kaoru Seta’s lips with her own. They’d been dating for half a year now, and Chisato’s sense of professionalism couldn’t hold back her innate lesbianism any longer. But there was a small snag in that plan.

“Are you hungry, my dear?” asked Kaoru, reaching into their picnic basket with a pair of tongs. ”I prepared some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for us today--with gloves on, of course. Wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

A small snag known as COVID-19. And Kaoru’s propensity for safety above all else.

Chisato was surprised she convinced her to even leave her house, considering the circumstances. Perhaps Kaoru just missed her that much… although Kaoru was a stickler for keeping the exact distance for social distancing up, as demonstrated by the fact that she retreated every time Chisato so much as budged her pinky. It was extra infuriating considering Kaoru had flirted with her for a year before Chisato so much as responded to her, and now she refused to so much as approach. At least her grape-colored mask matched her usual casual ensemble--even in a situation like this Kaoru Seta presented herself at her most elegant.

“Perhaps you'd like something else to start?” asked Kaoru. “An appetizer prior to the proverbial main course?”

“Your tongue, perhaps.” Chisato replied.

Kaoru shrunk back and chuckled, “As always, I cannot tell whether you’re threatening or flirtatious.”

“Both, honestly.”

Chisato’s candidness was worth it, just to see the red bloom on Kaoru’s face. To see the pompous prince reduced to her childhood meekness didn't bring her schadenfreude but rather a sort of… comfort. It was proof that this really was the same Kaoru Seta, as she so often proclaimed herself It made Chisato herself relax the tension in her shoulders, release the air from her lungs, reduce the worry that somebody might be watching for her carefully crafted public image to slip--

“How about apple juice? That always whets my appetite.”

Chisato had to stop herself from rolling her eyes as Kaoru carefully poured her a large Dixie cup of juice, sliding it over with a large extendable arm like they were both cartoon characters. “I apologize for any spilling; I didn’t wish to fill the cup up high so let me know if you need any more.”

“It’s quite all right,” said Chisato, lightly sipping from the cup as she continued to stare Kaoru down. “Are you sure that we can’t be any closer?”

“Mademoiselle, we’re the recommended 2 meters away. Fortunately we’re outside so we don’t have to worry about air circulation…”

“Surely we can take our masks off at least?”

“To eat, of course,” said Kaoru. “But for only the barest minimum of time. I would not want you to unwittingly expose yourself otherwise.”

“Kaoru, we were both swabbed yesterday in preparation for this. The test results came back negative.”

“And we trodded the potentially infected streets afterward! No such thing as too safe, my dear.”

“....You’re afraid, aren’t you?” asked Chisato.

“Why yes!” said Kaoru, clasping one hand over her heart. “Nothing makes me more ill than the thought of my beloved stricken to bed or even a hospital by a grievous malady!”

“Not even the malady itself?” Chisato retorted.

“It cannot hold a candle to lovesickness.”

“I’m sure you’ll die of that someday…”

Chisato wasn’t even sure what she meant with that under-the-breath remark, but it simply sounded right to her. Kaoru Seta dying of lovesickness... it seemed like a poetic end, She would appreciate it, in the right mood.

:”But then... who wlll look after my kittens?”

From anyone else, it would be a sincere (if innocuous) question. But Kaoru wasn’t talking about actual cats.

“They would surely perish at hearing of my passing.”

Chisato opened her mouth to deny such a thing, but she could actually easily envision fellow bassists Rimi and Himari both keeling over at the news. “No more talk of death. Why don’t we enjoy ourselves? It's the impossibly rare time when we both have a day off, after all.”

Kaoru stared at her with grave concern. “Chisato… I’m not going to die, right?”

“No, Kaoru.”

“I’m not going to contract COVID-19 and get a freak stroke that will kill me at this young age?”

“No, Kaoru,” Chisato giggled. “Only people over 50 get strokes.”

“Are you sure? There was a recent article stating otherwise due to the novel coronavirus that young people were--”

Chisato saw Kaoru let her guard down for only a moment, but that was all she needed. With only green meadow to surround them she tackled Kaoru to the plaid picnic blanket, pinning her with both arms. To her surprise Kaoru didn’t even try to run away--she just looked on with wide, panicked eyes as Chisato pried the cloth mask off of her face.

“There are those handsome lips you’re so proud of," said Chisato half-sarcastically. “Would you like to see mine?” 

With a gay quiver, Kaoru nodded.

Chisato pulled her own mask off, feeling pleased that she'd finally overcome such a trifling obstacle. “You look truly adorable right now… Kao-chan ♡.”

She wasted no more time in letting gravity take its course and bringing her own lips down towards her beloved’s.

Kaoru appeared to soak it in for a moment before shoving Chisato away. “Madame, I do not wish to get you sick--”

Chisato’s giggling cut her off. “Oh, come now. Nobody else is so positively rigorous this far into a quarantine, right?”

* * *

Tsugumi stood outside of her family shop in a white cardigan and a blouse that matched her hair, along with a coffee mug-decorated mask. Today was finally her first date with Sayo.

Tsugumi wanted to kiss her.

It’d taken her months of Zoom calls to convince Sayo to so much as step outside the house, so she had to make the most of this opportunity and peck the guitarist right on the lips. But right as she was getting lost in daydreams of the thought, a heavy clunking sound snapped her out of it, accompanied by the sound of rustling plastic and Darth Vader-esque breathing.

Tsugumi poked her head around the corner to see someone in a full hazmat suit approaching. She had a feeling she knew who it was, but her suspicions weren’t confirmed until the figure strode exactly six feet before her and spoke:

“Hazawa-san.”

“Sayo-san?” Tsugumi replied, disappointed but not surprised to see the get-up. "Aren’t you hot and sweaty in all that?"

“Slightly. But this is of the utmost importance to ensure your safety--and mine.”

Tsugumi sighed. “Would you like to come in for a drink first? Unwind and relax?”

“While I would love to, I cannot do so without taking off the suit and compromising safety guidelines. I suggest we instead take a walk in the park or visit a museum--activities that require nothing of the sort.

Tsugumi remembered a warning spoken to her by Moca and Lisa, long ago. _It’s gonna take a lot of effort to pry those lips open._ Even then, Tsugu wasn’t expecting to have to pull off a hazmat helmet first... 

“Hazawa-san? Shall we go?”

Tsugumi silently clenched her fists in determination. She wasn’t going to give up till she hit her goal--otherwise she wouldn’t be Tsugurific!

So she walked onward without hesitation, determined to get Sayo’s lips into her own by the end of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Was Tsugu's mission a success? I'll leave that for you to decide ~~but the answer is yes, obviously~~
> 
> note: we may be months and months into this but wearing a mask & social distancing is important! Don't stay lax because there ain't a cure yet!


End file.
